Heavenly Classic of the Way's Virtue
Description The original Tao Technique that Lin Feng created. When Lin Feng was pondering on the what image to base his technique off of he decided to draw the image of a Taiji, which is a concept that does not exist within the Divine World. As a result, the Taiji is the symbol for Lin Feng's sect. It has been stated numerous times that the Heavenly Classic of the Way's Virtue is an extremely high class dao technique that defeats even the "Great" and "Void" dao Techniques of the number 1 sect the Great Void Sect. The "Great" and "Void" techniques allow the user to create a 2nd rank founda tion but the Heavenly Classic of the Way's Virtue almost always creates a 1st rank foundation. Due to its extreme complexity the new disciples are not capable of understanding this mantra as a result Zhu Yi was tasked with creating a weaker version called Yi Zi's 8 Triagrams Varorium. The Heavenly Classic of the Way's Virtue encompasses all of creation, as a result each disciple gains a unique and different enlightenment.A scene of nothingness appeared in Lin Feng’s mind. The nothingness gave birth to a taiji diagram of a yin and yang fish. Quote The taiji diagram started to spin, turning into the two colours white and black and filling the entire void. Closely afterwards, from the black and white polar opposites was born the four phenomena, earth, water, fire and air. The chaotic earth, water, fire and air stabilized in the void, further developing into the eight scenes of Heaven, Earth, wind, thunder, water, fire, mountain and lake. Creation 8 Triagrams chapter-Great Celestial Way of the Eight Trigrams * created from 8 different techniques for each of the 8 elements in the 8 Triagram * created in chapter 97 4 Appearance Articles-4 Appearance Heaven-Cleaving Script * created from 4 different techniques for each of the 4 elements in the 4 Appearances * chapter 226 Two Elements Chapter-2 Elements Origin Returnting Script * This chapter is extremely profound and weird even compared to the previous 2 chapters and other extraordinary mantras because this mantra combines human and demonic mantra which was viewed as impossible Trivia * Created in Chapter 77 * In a previous translation, it was translated as : Heavenly Scripture of the Dao * Lin Feng was pondering whether to draw a pikachu or a transformer but finally decided to base his sect technique off of the Taiji. * The Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues guarantees that one will be able to cultivate a first class spiritual altar and crucible which would shock the world if this fact was let out. However, even this miraculous mantra needs someone of great talent to create a supreme altar and crucible. ** Lin Tong and Zhou Yuncong only obtained 1st class altars and crucibles ** Tan Jun forms a supreme altar and crucible and even a purple core with an apparition and finally realized his potential by forming his own Holy Light of Creation Category:Techniques